Nazi Twin Experiment
It was the year 1941, and the Holocaust was at a breaking point. Coming to the end of the war, the Germans knew they had to do something soon. Experimenting on captured Jews was nothing new, but what was about to occur would be something totally different. They chose two random twins from one of the smaller concentration camps and took them to Birkenau to begin experimenting. These twins had no idea what kind of impact they would have on the war. The German officers lead them to a large room full of what seemed to be large test tubes. Inside the tubes were the bodies of other Jewish twins; they could tell they were Jewish due to the Star of David branded on their backs. The German scientists brought the twins to a table and told them to sit, then explained what they were going to do. They told the twins they were going to use the siblings in an experiment that will help the Germans win the war. In return, the twins would be freed for helping the country. Test after test was performed on the twins to see if they would work. After a few days, a German scientist came into the twins room with a smile on his face. He explained that they were a perfect match and would begin the real experiment in a few days. Days passed, but finally a few scientists came into the twins room and nodded for them to follow. The Germans lead them to a small room with a large table in the middle. The scientists took the twins to it and strapped them down. The Germans covered their faces with a damp rag, as they became lightheaded, the twins grabbed each other's hand and went to sleep. The moment the twins awoke, they knew something was wrong. Still blurry eyed and light headed from being drugged, they tried to sit up. When they attempted, they realized they were strapped down. Panicking a bit, the twins looked at each other. Terror ran up and down their spines. The twins were surgically sewn together from shoulder to shoulder. Each one had control of the opposite side, much like the brain does with a single person. A scientist walked up to them and said something in German, then laughed and wrote something down. The newly conjoined twins just looked at each other and passed out. A few days later, the right twin woke up, only to see an IV in his arm. The bag that the IV ran to was filled with a strange blue liquid. Then he understood what it was – the blue liquid was a growth enhancer. During the days the twins were asleep. Their new form had grown at least 20% larger than their original size, almost hanging off of the table they were laying on. Their arms weren't strapped down, but he didn't dare move. He didn't want to wake his sister up and make her go through this any longer than she has to. He decided he would go back to sleep, but when he tried, he heard gun shots from outside. A German scientist ran up to them, pulled the IV out and told them to come with him. Walking wasn't as hard as they thought it would be; more like common nature. German troops, and another army the twins didn't recognize, were in the middle of a battle. Some Germans yelled for the twins to charge. Without thinking, the twins ran at the enemy, ripping some apart, trampling over others. They were virtually immune to gun fire; it must have been another effect of the blue liquid. Before they knew it, the battle was over. Battle after battle was won by the twins, though they grew tired of fighting. A few weeks after, another battle broke out. The conjoined twins ran out the fight back. The German officers were yelling orders but all the twins could focus on were other Jews watching to battle from behind an electric fence. At that moment, they both had the same idea. They would fight the ones who made them and free the other Jews. They began the charge at the Germans, devastating them. The German troops had no idea what was happening. Before long, the troops had been dwindled down to a few hundred. The twins were finishing off the last few Germans when a sharp pain shot through their back. Falling to their knees, the glanced behind, only so see another conjoined monstrosity, even bigger and stronger than they were. Then the left twin realized who they were – the twins with the Star of David branded on their back. The twins felt their own back. A Star of David was there, burning and bleeding. They felt themselves lose consciousness. The last thing they saw was the scientists standing over them, smiling and laughing. The twins were executed for treason. All evidence of them was destroyed. Many other conjoined twins were made, much like them, only bigger and stronger each time. Some followed in the foot steps of the first twins, and some stayed loyal to Germany. Either way, when the need for them was over, they were executed just like the other Jews, never to be spoken of again. Category:Horror Category:Fanfiction Category:Sci-fi